deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KirbyPKMNInkling/Guess My Favorite Characters.... with a twist!
So apparently the "Guess my Favorite Character" thing is trending and I wanted to put my own spin on it. I kinda wanted to make things a bit easy on the community, because I know not everyone knows every character. So I decided to narrow it down into two sections. Those who were in Death Battle and won, and those who were in Death Battle and lost. Now I believe everyone should have a good chance at figuring them out. EDIT: So I decided to add another 10 characters not in DB cause why not? These characters have two quotes each to make guessing easier. The Winners 1. Kirby "This grass feels funny. It feels like pants!" 2. Mitsuru Kirijo "The execution queen, hm...? Not an honorable nickname by most perspectives, but it's not all bad. I will strike down all that stand in my way! 3. Thor "I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing." 4. King Dedede "There's a word for this here stuff, and it ain't "food"! 5. Black Panther "You were wrong! All of you were wrong! To turn your backs on the rest of the world! We let the fear of discovery stop us from doing what's right. No more! I cannot stay here with you. I cannot rest while he sits on the throne. He is a monster of our own making. I must take the mantle back. I must! I must right these wrongs." 6. Mewtwo "And if someday you hear my voice, know that it is my spirit, calling across time to yours." 7. Sora "Mmm, it's okay. I think I'm meant to figure it out for myself. I'll find my strength the way you find yours. Something to fight for... with all my heart. I guess you did have the answer." 8. Yang Xiao Long "You can spout off wheatever you want, but nothing is going to keep me from my sister." 9. Ganondorf "Those anguished screams... I can't help but find some satisfaction in them. 10.Sonic "My... that's a pretty snazzy performance there." The Losers 1. Weiss Schnee "I sneak the treats. I'm the best girl!" 2. Pit "Sorry to keep you waiting!" 3. Ragna "Cut sraight through and take em' down. You got a problem with that?" 4.Dr. Eggman "Me? I did nothing at all. Unless shooting him with my mind control cannon that runs on alien energy counts as doing something to him, does it?" 5. Bowser "AIRHEAD! A picnic?! You MORON! This is no time for fun! See, THIS is why my evil plans always derail! Because you clods always goof off! AARGH!" 6. Red "......" 7. Metal Sonic "See me as I am, no longer afraid of anything! I shall become the ultimate overlord, ruling as the world's supreme being!" 8. Darth Vader "The circle is not complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master." 9. Shadow the Hedgehog "This is who I am!" 10. Mario "Thank you so much for playing my game!" The Other People 1. "If I just sit on a throne all the time, I'm going to get rusty! Let's get to it! "You want to know if I'm strong, huh? Why answer with words when I can answer with a fight? Let's go!" 2. Ruby Rose "Oohhh! Oh, your weapon is so cool! Can I take a look at it!? Can I please!?" 3. "No... I don't want to die! I... I still have things I wanted to do. I wanted... to stay classmates with everyone!" "Of course not! It's what I lived, fought, and spent my life for. Now, let's go. We're all going to make our future together!" 4. "If you stand in my way, I will cut you down until you have no blood left to bleed." "I must outwit even death." 5. "I'm not just a pretty face!" "Never mind. Don't have time. I'm late enough as is! Oooh... can't take another step. I walked all night long. But, I have to ge the cake of my dreams!" 6. "You said that despair is as contagious as any disease. But the same is true of hope. All you have to do is look at us to see how true it is." "Fear is proof that your imagination is functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for anyone who can't feel fear. Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next." 7. "I'm going to try and look at things a little differently from now on. And, well... I think that will help me break out of my shell." "I guess in the end, I'm just becoming more aware of how little I really know. So... please, help me keep fighting back against that ignorance." 8. "I don't really get you, kid, but at least this is a change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!" "You little misfits keep getting up in my grill, like a cloud of smoke that I can't brush away. It's time I put out the fire at the source!" 9. "'An eye for an eye'... That's the world I live in. For revenge... clubbing the person to death the same way my sister was killed just seemed to make sense... Even if it ruined my disguise, it was the only thing I could do to avenge my sister. "It's true that I've done things that I deserve to be doubted for... So don't worry... even if you doubt me, I don't plan on dismembering you and sncasing you in concrete." 10. "What's the matter? Decided to show me some mercy after seeing how tiny I am? That compassion will get you killed someday." "When you find yourselfs in the arms of eternity, you should at least have the decency to contain yourself." Category:Blog posts